


Desperate Measures

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Desperate Measures

The writing was on the wall, as it were, and Koumyou, when he acknowledged his role in his son’s destiny, was surprisingly not bitter about it. He supposed he could be angry that he would never see Kouryuu grow into adulthood, but his selfishness would only secure Kouryuu’s untimely death. The security Koumyou offered in his sacrifice was equally tenuous. But this way, Genjo Sanzo Touya, the Thirty-first of China, had a fighting chance. And he would need all the bitterness contained within the pill he would be forced to swallow on this night.

Koumyou believed it would be enough.


End file.
